Grand Alliance Navy
The Grand Alliance Navy consists of: Destroyers "Small boys" Old world destroyers: * Walker (DD-163) * Mahan (DD-102) = = Sailing Destroyers: USS ''Kas-Ra-Ar'' (DD-?) '''Sank in Battle of Baalkpan '''USS ''Tolson (DD-?)' Broken on Ceylon beach'' '''USS Donaghey (DD-2) [[List of Square Rigged Steam DDs|'Square Rigged Steam Destroyers']]:''' Dowden Class: * '''USS ''Dowden' ''First Fleet Des Div 4 P. p. xiii Captain Jim Ellis commanding & Commodore Des Div 4 Lt. Niaal-Ras- Kavaat XO Pb. p. xiii Sunk First Battle of Madras 1-19-44 Pb p. 349. * '''USS ''Nakja-Mur'' First Fleet Des Div 4 P. p. xiii Des-Ron 6 Hb. p. xiv First Fleet South Des- Ron 6 Hb. p. xi Captain Jarrik-Fas (L) commanding * [[USS Ramic-Sa-Ar|USS Ramic-Sa-Ar]] First Fleet Des Div 4 P. p. xiii Des-Ron 9 Hb. p. xii First Fleet North Des-Ron 9 Hb. p xiv-xvFirst Fleet North Des-Ron 9 Hb. p xiv-xv Haakar-Faask Class: * [[USS Clark|USS Clark]] First Fleet Des Div 4 P. p. xiii Des-Ron 9 Hb. p. xii First Fleet North Des-Ron 9 Hb. p xiv-xv * [[USS Felts|USS Felts]] First Fleet Des Div 4 P. p. xiii Des-Ron 9 Hb. p. xii * [[USS Haaker-Faask|USS Haaker-Faask]] First Fleet Des Div 4 P. p. xiii Des-Ron 6 Hb. p. xiv First Fleet South Des- Ron 6 Hb. p. xi Lt.Comdr. Niaal-Ras-Kavaat (L) commanding * USS Kas-Ra-Ar Named for the Frigate''' Kas-Ra-Ar''' lost in Battle of Baalkpan. Captain Mescus-Riscum (Lemurian) First Fleet Des Div 4 P. p. xiii Des-Ron 9 Hb. p. xii First Fleet North Des-Ron 9 Hb. p xiv-xv * [[USS Tassat|USS Tassat]] First Fleet Des-Ron 6 Hb. p. xiv First Fleet South Des- Ron 6 Hb. p. xi Commander Muraak-Saanga (L) Commanding. Scott Class: * [[USS Bowles|USS Bowles]] First Fleet Des Div 4 P. p. xiii Des-Ron 9 Hb. p. xii First Fleet North Des-Ron 9 Hb. p xiv-xv * [[USS Davis|USS Davis]] First Fleet Des Div 4 P. p. xiii. Sunk First battle of Madras 1-19-44 Pb p. 349. * [[USS Finir-Pel|USS Finir-Pel]] Second Fleet (Fil-pin built) Lt. Haan-Sor Plaar (L) commanding Hb. p. xvii * [[USS Mertz|USS Mertz]] Second Fleet (Fil-pin built) Hb. p. xvii * [[USS Naga|USS Naga]] First Fleet Des Div 4 P. p. xiii Des-Ron 9 Hb. p. xii First Fleet North Des-Ron 9 Hb. p xiv-xv Transferred to Des-Ron 6 sunk by Surcouf Hb p. 212-213. * [[USS Revenge|USS Revenge]] First Fleet Sank by shark bite in Firestorm Pb. p. 21-24. * [[USS Saak-Fas|USS Saak-Fas]] First Fleet Des Div 4 P. p. xiii Des-Ron 9 Hb. p. xii First Fleet North Des-Ron 9 Hb. p xiv-xv * [[USS Scott|USS Scott]] First Fleet Des-Ron 6 Hb. p. xiv First Fleet South Des- Ron 6 Hb. p. xi Cmdr. Cablas-Rag-Lan commanding * [[USS Simms|USS Simms]] Second Fleet (Fil-pin built) Lt. Ruik-Sor-Raa (L) commanding Hb. p. xviii * '[[USS Tindal|USS ''Tindal]] 'Second Fleet (Fil-pin built) Hb. p. xvii Corvettes (DE's) ''Directly from the books: Captured Grik "Indianmen", Primarily of the earlier (lighter) design. Razed to the gundeck, these are swift, agile, dedicated sailors with three masts and a square rig. 120-160' x 30-36', about 900 tons (tonnage caries depending largely on armament, which also varies from 10 to 24 guns that range in weight abd bore diameter from 12-18 pdrs). Y gun and depth charges. Auxiliaries Directly from the books: Still largely composed of purpose-altered Grik "Indianmen", small and large, and used as transports, oilers, tenders, and general cargo. A growing number of steam auxiliaries have joined the fleet, with dimensions and appearance similar to Dowden and Haak-Faask Class DDs, but with lighter armament. Some fast clipper-shaped vessels are employed as long-range oilers. Fore and aft rigged feluccas remain in service as fast transports and scouts. ''Respite Island ''Class SPD's (self-propelled dry dock) are designed along similar lines to the new, purpose-built carriers-inspired by the massive seagoing Lemurian Homes. They are intended as rapid deployment, heavy-lift dry docks and for bulky transport. Aircraft Carriers * USNRS Salissa (CV-1) * USNRS Humfra-Dar (CV-2) * USNRS Aracca (CV-3) * USS Maaka-Kakja (CV-4) * USS Baalkpan Bay (CV-5) New Britain Navy The New Britain Navy can technically be considered its own individual navy however they are a member of the Grand Alliance. The New Britain Navy consists mainly of Destroyers and Cruisers: * HIMS Ajax * HIMS Achilles * HIMS Agamemnon * HIMS Euripides * HIMS Icaras * HIMS Tacitus